poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerl's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures!
Emerl's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! is another upcoming Team Robot/Thomas and Friends crossover film to be created by TMNTHedgehog5. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot A racing car called Ace inspires Thomas The Tank Engine to become the first engine to travel the world, so Thomas sets off on an adventure with Team Robot and their friends, which takes them to five continents, across deserts, through jungles and over dangerous mountains. On their journey, Thomas and our heroes meet Nia, an engine who teaches him that everyone needs a little help from their friends. Heroes *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Xion *Kiva *Coco Bandicoot *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose and Sticks the Badger *Classic Sonic and Classic Tails *Mega Man and Suna Light *Young 6 (Smolder, Sandbar, Gallus, Ocellus, Yona and Silverstream) *Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dog and the Human Mane 5 *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie and Penny Ling *Jenny Wakeman *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Finn the Human and Jake the Dog *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Rigby and Mordecai *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Roxas and Axel *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono *Scrooge McDuck, Della Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck, Webby Vanderquack, Lena De Spell, Violet Sabrewing and Launchpad McQuack *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Marco Diaz, Princess Star Butterfly and Kelly *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps *Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred *Sam and Max *Philmac, Mark EVO and N.A.N.O. *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon *Fiona Frizzle, Liz, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal, Keesha Franklin, Wanda Li, Jyoti and Dorothy Ann *Emily Holmes, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green and Chloe Winter *Squire Flicker, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot and Sir Hotbreath *Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste and Alya Césaire *Ratchet and Clank Alternate Version *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy), Spike, Starlight Glimmer and The CMC *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks *Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy *Ash, Pikachu, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana and Kiawe *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby Main Cast * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Emily * Rosie * Timothy * Marion * Sam * Carlos * Yong Bao * Diesel * Paxton * Sidney * Bertie * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Carly * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Mr. Percival * The Thin Clergyman * Knapford Stationmaster Characters Introduced * Nia * Beau * Kwaku * Natalie * The Arizona Diesel * The Chinese Diesel Shunter * Ace * Racing Cars * Emerson * Minor International Characters * The African Crane * The American Crane Locations * Island of Sodor ** Knapford ** Knapford Yards ** Vicarstown ** Vicarstown Bridge ** Ffarquhar ** Maron ** Arlesburgh ** Sodor China Clay Company ** Gordon's Hill ** Brendam Docks ** Tidmouth Sheds * Africa ** Dakar Docks ** Dar es Salaam Docks * Brazil ** Rio de Janeiro Docks * United States ** Morenci Loop ** San Francisco Docks ** Bonneville Salt Flats * China * India * Easter Island * Australia (map only) * Paris (map only) * Antarctica (map only) * Misty Island (mentioned) * The Steelworks (mentioned) * Venice (mentioned) * Tokyo (mentioned) Sneak Peeks # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Links Original version: *Part 1: ???, . *Part 2: ???, . *Part 3: ???, . *Part 4: ???, . *Part 5: ???, . *Part 6: ???, . *Part 7: ???, . *Part 8: ???, . *Part 9: ???, . *Part 10: ???, . Alternate version: *Part 1: ???, . *Part 2: ???, . *Part 3: ???, . *Part 4: ???, . *Part 5: ???, . *Part 6: ???, . *Part 7: ???, . *Part 8: ???, . *Part 9: ???, . *Part 10: ???, . Music Videos * Trivia * Transcript * Category:TMNTHedgehog5